warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Neithan02
Saint Lucius Did you remove the Saint Lucius article I created? Was there already information somewhere, or did you move what I'd added to a different location? I realise there isn't a lot of information on Saint Lucius but at the very least I think the page should remain as link, maybe to a brief mention on the Confessor page instead? Haravikk (talk) 09:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark Mechanicus Tag Please use the "Dark Mechanicus" category not "Dark mechanicus". The latter is a separate and nonexistent category and not correct. I have made the necessary repairs to the two pages that were affected. In general, only Admins and Mods are to add or create new categories, unless you have received permission otherwise, as the wiki rules state. In this case, what you did was fine, but be aware that the Dark Mechanicus tag is to be used only on a case-by-case basis and is not to be added to every Daemon Engine. Only use it where the text indicates a specific link to the Dark Mechanicus. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 18:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Chosen of Abaddon Please do not alter red links I place on a page, as you did with the Chosen of Abaddon links. They have been placed there as markers for a future page to be created. When an Admin places a red link, it is not a mistake, it is done for a reason. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 00:27, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Thanks for the heads up. I've re-written the Vampqueer article significantly, and included further information from 1st edition Rogue Trader that the Lexicanum article was missing. I'll try to get the Psychneuein article re-written in a similar fashion in the near future. HaunterOfTheDark (talk) 23:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC)HaunterOfTheDark RE: Thanks! Neithan02, Thanks for going behind me as well as many of the other editors on this wiki and continuously helping out by adding missing links and making minor edits and making corrections of spelling mistakes. Your help around here is greatly appreciated and has not gone unnoticed! Keep up the great work! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 12:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang You are right... thanks for helping me deal with my autism, I'll never look at life the same way again, I'm going to go drink bleach now.I Like Bow Ties Bow Ties Are Cool (talk) 22:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Dealing with Spammers Hello Neithan, thanks for trying to help out address the spammer problem with the Dogge user. We do occasionally get these kinds of people and they get sorted out properly as soon as Montonius or Algrim (with the ban powers) come online. In future though, just leave the reverting to us as there is a simple trick to revert everything back to a specific version before the spammer came along. There's no need for you to waste your time trying to counter the spammer with 50 reverts since we can fix it easily enough. Thanks. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 22:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandalizers Neithan02, Thanks for jumping right on the situation when you noticed the ignoramus that was randomly vandalizing our articles! In the future, don't post anything on one of these idiot's Talk Pages, all they want is some attention. If you notice this kind of behavior, please bring the problem to myself or any of the other [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Administrators Administrators and Moderators]. We'll take care of it right away! Thanks. Algrim Whitefang (talk), Associate Administrator 15:59, September 25, 2013 Revert Trick Anybody can do the reverting trick with editing permission. You simply hover your mouse over the arrow next to edit and hit history. You then go down the list and click on the last version of the page (clicking the relevant date in bold) before the spammer started editing. You go into the editor for the old version of the page, ignore the warning saying all edits since this version will be lost (since that is what you want), and hit publish straight away. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Black Library Material Neithan02, Thank you for the kind offer sir. If you happen to have a copy of Companies of Fenris: A Space Wolves Painting Guide or Talon of Horus Novel laying around somewhere, the acquisition of these two items would be greatly beneficial to my research. Thanks again! If I can think of anything else, I'll be sure to let you know. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: Books Neithan02, Greatly appreciate your time and effort! Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Sources The only thing I really want is a complete copy of Tactica Aeronautica, but I lost hope of finding that long ago. Thanks for the offer though --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:46, September 25, 2014 (UTC) response to Nemesis Neithan02, this is awesome, but i cant touch it with the computers i am using right now (Data Limit, and time) im pretty sure the local sys admins would start going ape. However, on my return to stateside il start taking a look at that file untill i can get my HH novels out of storage. Thank you for the link! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 03:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Fluff Material Thank you for the offer, sir! The Astral Knights are one of my favorite Space Marine Chapters and I've recently learned that there is a short story contained within the Space Marines: Angels of Death Digital Collection titled Obsidian, that is all about what happened to them after the World Engine event, If you have this collection or just the story itself I'd be very grateful! Thank you! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 08:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Apoth tools and usage: just wanted you to know that i think you might be ramming your head against a wall trying to get some basic concepts across in that thread, however you stuff was spot on the money IMO. WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 13:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pandorax & Talon of Horus Neithan02, If you would like to start adding the content of the Pandorax novel to the Pandorax Campaign article, you have my permission to begin. I'll oversee your work as you add information to it. And as far as the Talon of Horus novel is concerned, I'm good to go there. So, no thanks. I have a copy already. But thanks for the offer! Good luck, and happy posting! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: Robot Pattern Neithan02, When I first removed it, I did so erroneously. I then re-added it to the article. But could you please add the page number that you found this pattern within the Talon of Horus novel please? Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Moderatorship Thanks Neithan! I sure hope that one day I will be acknowledged as a Moderator. Thanks again! ZiXIS (talk) 15:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Nemesis You'll have to ask Algrim (or Krannski if he's still around) for the exact source, but the Nemesis is listed on the Warlord-class Titan page, and I dimly recall the matter of whether or not it's an actual new Titan class being investigated in the past. Upon further research, Horus Heresy 5: Tempest pg. 118 lists it as a sub-class of Emperor-class Titan, which contradicts that information however. The most likely explanation is Nemesis is the name for a particular set of armament style, so it can be applied to the two different classes. ---- RE: Nemesis Titans Greetings Adept Neithan02, In regards to your question, whether or not a Nemesis Titan was simply a weapon loadout or if it was its own unique class. I've looked through the various source material, and from what I can gather, this is what the older sources mention: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warlord-class_Titan#Notable_Variants Warlord-class Titan: Notable Variants] It sounds to me that it is a specific loadout utilised for a specific mission -- to be fielded when brute force is required. So technically, when the loadout changes, it becomes a different class of Titan altogether, from what I have gathered. The Nemesis, like its Warmonger counterpart, doesn't possess the typical loadout of a regular Warlord Titan. The most recent info I could find on the Nemesis class Heavy Battle Titan is the following: *''Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 61, 118, 147, 258 Hope this helps! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Malal Page Hey Neighan02, I appreciate you taking up for the wiki and defending our site's honor. However, getting into a pissing match with a Lexicanum brain washed adherent, is like wrestling a pig in mud...everyone gets dirty, but the pig loves it! Know what I mean? Your always going to have someone who disagrees with the way we do things here. Hey, if they don't like it, they're more than welcome to go visit a sub-standard 40K website! Someone was obviously off their meds! Opinions are like a--holes...everyone's got one, and they all stink! So do me a favor...in the future, if your having a problem with someone who is obviously trolling on one of our article's chat pages, to get a rise out of us, bring it to me or Shas'O'Kais. We'll nip that shite right in the bud, and drop the ol' 'BAN-HAMMER'! I'm not going to tolerate trolls on this wiki, per Monti's 'no troll' policy. Once again, thanks for sticking up for us! Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Ave Imperator! RE: Therion Cohort Material Ave Adeptus Neithan! Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht daß ich hier auf Deutsch antworte. Also Soulforge ''habe ich, müsste ich allerdings nochmals durchlesen, soweit ich mich erinnere waren keine von den Cohorts auf Constanix II und es wird nur kurz erwähnt daß sie an einer anderen Front beschäftigt sind. Ich habe mich jetzt nur auf ''Deliverance Lost, Legacies of Betrayal, und'' Raven’s Flight'' bezogen und werde den Artikel bald freigeben. Da ich keine Kenntniss zu Shadowmasters habe, würde ich dir überlassen den Artikel weiterzuführen. Ave Imperator! Silberstich (talk) 15:18, January 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sword of Damocles Thank you for the offer, but I've already got a copy of Sword of Damocles and read through it. I still have yet to add all the new information from the 7th Edition Tau Codex, so that is taking priority for now when I have time. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 05:33, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Your Tone Hi Neithan. Listen, you really need to take control of what you say. I've read your message on that new thread about the Emperor's demons thing. You cannot talk like that, period. If you want to disagree, that is fine. But try talking more respectful towards others, again, even if you disagree. I will have to remove your message, as it is my duty as the moderator of this wiki. I know that you can be a better conversationalist. I really hope that you won't do such things again. Zixes (talk) 20:05, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Warning Adept Neithan02, I highly suggest you refer to the following: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Wiki:Rules#Talk_Page_Insults_or_Harassment Warhammer 40K Wiki: Rules - Talk Page Insults or Harassment] In accordance to our policies here on the Warhammer 40K Wiki, "All editors of the Warhammer 40k Wiki are expected to operate according to mature, professional standards of conduct and behaviour. Any unwanted insulting language or verbal harassment of any kind directed from one editor to another or to an Administrator on the Talk Pages or other public pages of the wiki will result in an immediate and permanent ban from the wiki by the Administrators against the offending editor." If you take issue with another user, or you find their behaviour insulting or offensive, please bring it to myself, Shas'o'Kais' or Montonius' attention, and we will deal with the situation. This is your one and only warning. Please conduct yourself professional and courteously from here on out. Future behavior of this type will result in immediate action, up to/and including a possible permanent ban. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation. Thank You. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 00:50, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Neithan. I saw your last reply on the thread where you spoke to Lolikaboss. When he asked you on which side you are, saying that you are "on the side of those who use brains" was not the right answer. I am sure that you could answer his role-playing question in a more appropriate way. But you chose to insult his intelligence instead. I thought that you have learned from your mistakes since the last time. Too bad that such a good guy as yourself have to be punished for such inconsiderable mistakes. Zixes (talk) 15:08, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Plagiarism Hey Neithan, In regards to this recent issue people have been continuously bringing up, I give an explanation of what Montonius and I discussed, and to clear up a few things. Check out the forum thread here: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:73019 YouTube channels plagiarizing articles on this wiki] Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:33, December 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Arvida Hey Neithan02, Yeah, I'm aware of the story, but unfortunately do not have access to it. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 23:04, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Rude Sure, if that's rude for you, no problem. I on the other hand, deem it nice, on a Talk page to be able to read and grasp the meaning of ones sentences at once. Won't happen again. P.S.: Whatever you think, I wasn't "interfering" with your discussion. On the contrary, I found what you wrote the perfect answer to the question so I wanted it to be readable. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 20:26, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Since you removed it from your talk page and I cleared up the Absolvers talk page, I will keep this here to remind myself. you edited my personal discussion entry without having mod/admin rights or approaching me in the first place, thus acting rude/disrespectful and breaking copyright law.Neithan02 (talk) 22:38, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Recent Red Talons Edit Hey Neithan02, you removed a campaign from the Red Talons page recently that reads as follows: *'First Scouring of Coriolanthe (948.M38)' - Night Lords Chaos Space Marines supported by an unidentified Traitor Titan Legion laid waste to the once gleaming marble cities of the world of Coriolanthe. The Grey Knights and forces of the Inquisitor Lord Naburus Baum and the Red Talons Space Marines attempted to halt the servants of the Ruinous Powers, but the Inquisitor and most of the Grey Knights were overwhelmed when assaulted by a counterattack of Traitor Titans. You wrote, that it doesn't mention the Red Talons. I marked up the Red Talons in the text, they are mentioned there. Or do you own the particular source and in there the Red Talons are not mentioned? Vo0DoO40k (talk) 05:56, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Neithan, please keep your disagreements civil and stop the condescending rhetoric on Discussions. If you disagree with others, do so politely, and let the conversation go if your fellow interlocutors are simply not listening once you have made your point. While it is certainly tempting to try and get the last word with people you feel are immature or not seeing the whole picture as you do, it doesn't actually do anything but make you feel better and piss off everybody else, which means they come to me. You have been warned about this before multiple times, and the next time I see the behaviour continue beyond the point of civility, you will be sanctioned. Montonius (talk) 21:06, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Functionality I'm sorry, we don't control the layout or programming of that section of the wiki. That's a template controlled by Fandom and given to us to use. If you have complaints or suggestions you'll need to find their Community Central Hub and share your concerns about it there. I agree the lack of certain functions is quite irritating, but it is only still a prototype and will probably be enhanced in the future. However, Fandom does NOTHING quickly, just a warning. Montonius (talk) 01:19, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Ban You have been reported again multiple times for condescending attacks on your fellow Discussions members. After a review of the reported messages, I agree. I and the other Admins have now warned you multiple times to stop this behaviour or there would be consequences. You are banned for two weeks for harassing behaviour. When you return, please learn to keep your disagreements more civil. I have no desire for a repeat of this punishment upon a valuable member of our community. Montonius (talk) 02:31, August 31, 2017 (UTC) And I will be honest with you. Continue the behaviour towards your fellows and you will eventually be permanently banned by me or one of the other admins. It is your choice. Montonius (talk) 17:50, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Fair point friend, have a good day. Ban Sigh. Yup, complaints about you have spilled over onto other mods again. So I have to step in and do the you know what again. However, I do think some of your arguments have raised salient points about people who are not necessarily looking at the wiki when it would answer their more obvious questions. For that reason, and because I still believe you do a good job of sometimes answering those more obvious questions, this ban will be a short one of a week. If you would only keep your attacks away from the personal, I would not have to do even this. But your attacks on the guy creating his own Chapter were beyond the pale. If you want people to earn your respect, you also need to earn theirs. This isn't the way to do that. See you next week. Montonius (talk) 05:08, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Guidelines Hi Neithan, Please don't complain to Zixes, it's not his fault. We have no way to search or index posts. We can only deal with issues that are reported to us by other users or that we manually happen to see if we are actually in the thread where the violation has occurred. These other users have never been reported by anyone else other than you, and they did not violate the guidelines from the few posts that you reported. You have, multiple times, over and over, which is why action was taken against you, though your violations were personal harassment violations, which are considered more grave than derailing a thread. Report a commercial spamming post in particular and I will permanently ban that user. But if I don't see the post manually, or no one else bothers to report it, no admin or mod will even know something is wrong unless they go through every new thread manually, and neither I nor the other admins have the time to do that. IM4536 and Ryan of Austin in particular have now been warned for derailing discussions, even ones they themselves begin, and engaging in spam wars. At the next incident, both will be banned for a period of time. If anyone is spamming commercial junk into a thread, they will be permanently banned if I am made aware of it. Montonius (talk) 02:11, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Derail Done and done. Just one thing Neithan, if you see someone who is a spammer, and he does not stop spamming. Then just report this incident to us and do not engage in this kind of argument. You and I both know how those kinds of debates end. Try to keep it civil and let us handle the situation. Zixes (talk) 19:22, January 7, 2018 (UTC) RP invitation Hi Neithan, what's up? Imposter at the fanon wiki came up with a cool idead for an rp. It's set five years prior to the Horus Heresy at a random planet. You play as a space marine and fight through other xenos and rebellious humans. You are invited! This is the thread: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58483#30 Zixes (talk) 23:48, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Neithan Neithan, honestly, you should have been permanently banned months ago. I do not do so because I like that you bring up certain points that others should think about more than they do and because you have an excellent knowledge of the lore. But your problem is your ego. You attack all the time to the point that it simply makes you feel better and does not do anything you think it's doing to others who long ago tuned out the constructive things you say because of your rants. And you did derail that thread for that poor OP who was looking for help, not for you to start another flame war. I called you out because you prevented the site from carrying out its prime function in answering someone's question and forced a locked thread to stop the flame wars. Don't waste your time defending your behaviour to me, it is indefensible. But I know you're not going to listen or change so I'm not wasting my breath on advice anymore and I don't want to hear the justifications for the behaviour or how you're so unfairly treated. You've been given ENORMOUS leeway. For now, you keep at it this way and I'll ban you for a week or two as has happened before. But the day I determine that you detract from other people's enjoyment of the site more than you add because of the demands of your own ego, is the day I will permanently ban you. I truly hope that day never comes. We'll see.Montonius (talk) 20:18, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Banned You know the drill. Let me be clear about this. You DO NOT go on someone's Talk Page because you get pissed at how they tried to go behind your back and use me as a foil to censor you. I, and I alone, will deal with that situation, and it was dealt with in an appropriate manner without the need for your involvement to once again feed your ego. Your petty nonsense will ultimately lead to a permanent ban. My patience with you is growing thin. You're gone for three weeks, next time will be for a month. Montonius (talk) 02:14, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Defiance Wall Neithan, I'm sorry, you need to explain the exact section of the page you are referring to if you want me to include the new information for the Imperial Fists. That page is huge and your comment did not have enough information for me to make sense of it. Which section do you want fixed, exactly? Which wall are you referring to that is named Defiance?Montonius (talk) 00:26, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Ok Neithan I believe I fixed the problem. If not, please indicate the exact paragraph you are referring to, as its a huge page and I need more direction about where the problem lies.Montonius (talk) 22:23, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Short Ban As usual, Neithan, you have managed to become a lightning rod for bad behavior. I warned you a long time ago that the day you caused more damage than benefit you would be permanently removed. We are growing perilously close to that time. I am giving you a short term ban for three weeks so that the Discussions section's populace can cool down without having to rage around you as the new Moderator gets his footing. I cannot have you constantly stirring up trouble while the new system stabilizes. See you then. Montonius (talk) 00:16, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Hey, sorry about that I just wanted to suggest edits only becuase I am new here. Delete Template Thank you for telling me of this. Yes this is more effective and input wise. God of Ps (talk) 00:25, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Continuing Conversation Sorry, on my wiki we try to keep convos all on one page so they are easier to follow, but I'm flexible :) We can move this to /d (well, /f now) if you wish, just let me know. I can't argue with any of your points. It was a bonehead move to release discussions before it was feature-complete. The merger with Gamepedia has (again) caused a staffing reorganization and unavoidably delayed some things, canceled some things, and started some things (like this Wiki Manager program, which Gamepedia has and Fandom is adopting). Use and tell them your priorities. They pay attention to how many different users bring a subject up, so it never hurts to speak up. —Moviesign (talk) 18:30, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :FYI: :May 6, 2019: More discussions fixes! :And one from the future! :May 13, 2019: More discussions updates :—Moviesign (talk) 22:08, May 10, 2019 (UTC) 2 Week Ban OK Neithan, In my absence the complaints about you have reached that level where it's time for a cooldown. 2 weeks. See you then. Montonius Ultramarines 4th Company Neithan, I know you're trying to be helpful, but please do not intervene on a page that is being constructed while I am doing the work. That can cause the loss of all the changes made. Please wait until it is clear the page is no longer being worked upon to intervene. Montonius (talk) 22:03, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Project Neithan to be honest there is no easy answer to that question. Much of that lore is simply no longer relevant or has been retconned and therefore must be judged for inclusion on a per-item basis. Second, your edits to date have not demonstrated the grasp of grammar, clear writing or attention to wiki format that we require. If your project simply means I have to spend time reviewing everything you do, rewriting and editing the articles for clarity and grammar, and making sure they are canon, no, it's not helpful, and my limited time is much better spent on the ongoing projects with new material. What you could do is learn the coding required to create new pages for novels and short stories, and keep that part of the wiki up to date. It requires learning the necessary html coding and then just copying each book's jacket blurb and filling out the infoboxes. You can see examples of this for any of the Horus Heresy novels we currently already have up. That's what I really need in terms of ongoing projects I have no time for. Montonius (talk) 22:44, November 13, 2019 (UTC)